Gates of Babylon
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: No soy buena con los resúmenes, Near, Linda, un asesinato, un grupo que apoya a Kira y quiere saber quien es el nuevo L, hay algo mas entre Linda y Near? OOC


Gates of Babylon

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece. etc, etc.

nota: puede que haya o mas bien hay OOC, perdón u.u, en fin un one shot Neli que es medio una locura, pero bueno, dedicado a las chicas del grupo Neli y a los fans de esta pareja :)

Ser uno de los mejores detectives del mundo bajo el seudónimo de "L", era una bendición pero también una maldición al mismo tiempo, mas si fuiste la persona que descubrió quien era Kira, Near esperaba un grupo de gente tratando de asesinarlo, pero no, pareciera que los seguidores de este desaparecieron con él.

En los últimos 4 años luego de la muerte de "el mayor asesino de la historia" según el actual L, los casos que investigo fueron fáciles y aburridos, los cuales resolvía incluso en horas, pero últimamente no había ningún caso por el cual desvelarse, por dios, necesitaba un caso, un crimen que investigar, ¿acaso los asesinos estaban de vacaciones? no, y esa idea tonta desapareció de la cabeza de Near al recibir un mensaje en su móvil pidiendo que trabaje para el o ella, era difícil de saber si era un hombre o mujer, puesto que el mensaje solo firmaba con LI. El caso a investigar era un asesinato en una exposición de arte, nadie vio ni oyó nada, solo de un momento a otro la victima apareció en medio del salón muerta.

Fue hacia el lugar en cuestión, no tenia miedo que lo descubrieran, puesto que su identidad estaba bien guardada, así que para los ojos de las personas que estaban ahí, el solo era un joven curioso en ese lugar, pero si lo reconoció una persona, aquella que le envió el mensaje., se acerco a Near, y el supo enseguida quien era, pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones y el que este en una muestra de arte definian que era ella, solo que ahora no estaba con sus coletas o trenza, sino que llevaba el pelo suelto, y no lleva sus ropas que solía llevar polleras hasta la rodilla y pulloveres en su mayoría rosas, sino que tenia puesto un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, y un saco azul haciendo juego con sus zapatos de tacon alto y cartera.

_Linda o mejor dicho LI.

_Near, o mejor dicho L, no pensé que vendrías, ¿no tienes miedo des estar arriesgando tu vida?. Le dijo la joven acercándose peligrosamente a este.

_ ¿Por que he de tener miedo? le pregunto el peliblanco mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Facil. Le dijo la chica mientras apoyaba su boca en su oído para susurrarle un secreto._ ¿Ves el grupo de jóvenes que se encuentran en la esquina de la vereda de enfrente? Son seguidores de Kira, aparecen siempre en cada asesinato que hay, esperando que "L" llegue.

Al terminar de hablarle le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Near por su parte ni se inmutó por la acción de Linda solo le pregunto

_¿y se supone que ellos saben que soy L?

_No, aunque lo sospechan, en estos momentos estas siendo apuntado por un francotirador, seguro escondido en alguna de las casas cerca nuestro.

Near ahí se dio cuenta que estaba y luz roja se encontraba en su pecho, un punto rojo, como una mancha en su camisa blanca.

_¿y como se supone que debo hacerles creer que no soy L? le pregunto Near.

_Tu sabes como. le respondió ella.

El la atrajo hacia a el y la beso, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que ese beso no era apto para un lugar publico y se separaron, el grupo seguía ahí, pero Near ya no estaba siendo apuntado, luego ambos tomaron un taxi.

Al llegar a el departamento de la chica, ambos entraron, ella se quito el saco y los zapatos ni bien cruzo la puerta, para luego acercarse a Near indicándole el cierre del vestido que tenia en la espalda.

_¿Me ayudas? le pregunto

Mientras que Near le bajaba el cierre del vestido le preguntaba

_¿Me vas a explicar que sucedió en la galería de arte?

ella dejo caer su vestido, quedando solamente en ropa interior de encaje color azul frente a Near, este no se inmutó por la poca ropa que llevaba la chica en esos momentos.

_Hace unos meses se descubrió el grupo Kira que te comente, un agente se metió de incógnito en ese grupo y descubrió que tenían una Death Note semi falsa, solo contaba con 2 paginas verdaderas, ninguno de los integrantes del grupo se animaba a usarla, ilusos, siguen a una persona cuya arma era una libreta similar a esa y tienen miedo de usarla.

Mientras le decía eso fue a su habitación para ponerse solamente una bata de seda azul que le llegaba hasta los muslos, para luego ir sentarse en el sofa.

_Y la victima? ¿quien era?. le pregunto Near sentándose al lado de la chica.

_Harry Sivory, joven, buen muchacho y buen amante.

_Mientes, si realmente lo conocieras, no estarías tan tranquila. le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella rio, y luego de un suspiro

_Tienes razón, era un criminal con pena de muerte, no me mires así, el antiguo L hizo lo mismo, en ese lugar todos sabían la situación, menos vos y el grupo de fanáticos, claro.

_ Y debo suponer que el franco tirador estaba esperando una señal tuya?

_Oh, claro! digamos que la bala luego de subir al taxi fue a parar al pecho de la persona que escribió el nombre de la victima en la libreta, mientras que sus compañeros fueron apresados por cómplices.

_Lo mataron?

_ Dije bala? lo siento, me equivoque, un dardo para dormirle, aunque sus compañeros van a pensar que murió, el joven de la libreta sera llevado a otro país, donde les borraran las memorias, no queremos a otro Kira suelto por ahí, o si?

_Nunca cambias Linda, dijiste que "harry sivory" fue un buen amante, pero no existió, aunque mi pregunta es ¿tuviste un buen amante últimamente?

ella se acerco a el para susurrarle en el oído

_Tuve amantes, pero ninguno tan bueno como vos.

para luego levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a su habitación, antes de abrir la puerta, se giro y dijo

_ Me pregunto si sigues siendo tan bueno.

para luego entrar.

Near sonrió y se dirigió hacia el lugar que estaba ella, al llegar, la vio en la cama sin la bata, sonriendole, mientras que es se acercaba a ella, esta noche, según Near, iba a ser "interesante".

fin

bueno, reviews, tomatazos, etc, etc, son bienvenidos, lo que pasa en esa habitación, lo dejo a la imaginación del lector xD

el titulo es de una canción "gates of Babylon" de Rainbow, la estaba escuchando mientras escribia el fic.

Saludos! Cissy


End file.
